A corps perdu
by LuffyArtyGeorgeswrite
Summary: Deux potes, internet, des bières et l'inconstance des liens qui les unissent. **Matoine**


**"A CORPS PERDU"**

Chapitre 1

 _Co-écrite par Arty & Luffy _

_Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez Mathieu et Antoine ne nous appartiennent pas et évidemment si cette fan-fiction les dérange nous la supprimerons sans problème ! Dans cette fan fiction nous avons pris des libertés avec eux et nous avons construit des personnages autour de leurs univers, il ne s'agit en aucun cas de leur personne propre même si nous avons essayé de respecter au mieux un réalisme narratif._

 _Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre introductif d'une fan-fic Matoine ! On espère que vous l'aimerez autant qu'on a aimé l'écrire ^^_

 _/!\ Aucun passage choquant dans ce premier chapitre mis à part le petit bonus à la fin mais je ne vous en dit pas plus ;) /!\_ **_RATING M_**

 _Lâchez une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-''PUTAIN ! Ouais ! ''

Le visage d'Antoine Daniel s'illumina : il avait enfin terminé le montage de son prochain épisode tant attendu. Six longs mois que ses fans s'impatientaient et que les vannes plus ou moins originales pleuvaient quant à son inactivité sur YouTube. " _Ils ne vont pas être déçus",_ pensa-t-il _._ En effet pendant cette longue attente , Antoine avait eu le temps de peaufiner avec soin son nouveau ''monstre'' comme il aimait l'appeler.

Il dirigea son regard brun vers la fenêtre, pensif. Il songea au fait qu'il y avait bien longtemps que sa chevelure ne s'était pas aventurée dans le monde extérieur. La réalisation de sa dernière vidéo lui avait accaparé tout son temps libre, et c'est à peine s'il s'octroyait assez d'heures pour dormir. Quand il se résignait enfin à fermer ses paupières celles-ci lui piquaient douloureusement les yeux à cause des interminables heures passées sur son ordinateur.

Mais le résultat en valait la peine et maintenant qu'il avait enfin achevé son œuvre, il décida qu'il était temps de fêter ça dignement. Enfin plus ou moins … Il regarda son portable. 23H59 . Il décida d'appeler la seule personne qu'il pouvait encore se permettre de déranger.

* * *

Mathieu se préparait un énième café quand son portable sonna. Le nom qui s'affichait fit sourire le podcasteur.

_ ''Hum… Minuit, tu sais que tu me ferais presque peur ? utilisa le schizophrène en guise de salut.

_ Ah ! Je vois que je t'ai manqué ! ''

Mathieu rit doucement à la réplique de son collègue. Il savait qu'il préparait son prochain épisode et de ce fait n'avait pas osé le déranger pendant un certain temps.

_'' Eh tu devrais pas être en train de bosser sur ton épisode là ? Feignasse.

_Tu me déçois petit…, fit le destinataire de la pique sur le ton de l'humour, si je te contacte il est évident que j'ai enfin fini de m'acharner dessus…

_ Sérieux ! Mais attends, j'arrive il faut que je voie ça de mes propres yeux ! Antoine Daniel productif, c'est aussi rare que … qu'une peluche avec un gland !

_ Ha ha. Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ! Fais gaffe, si tu continues d'être aussi drôle, tu vas dépasser les 2 millions d'abonnés.

_Le 38ème épisode était celui de trop, j'ai bien peur que tu aies complètement sombré dans la folie, tiens bon bro, j'arrive !

_Ouais et pendant que tu y es, apporte des bières ''

C'est sur cette phrase que Mathieu raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres, détail qui n'échappa pas à la petite blonde qui venait de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur, les yeux bouffis de sommeil.

_''Excuse-moi je voulais pas te réveiller, fit Mathieu, je pensais pas …

_ C'était qui ? Puis, consciente du ton un peu sec de sa question, elle ajouta : Pardon je suis un peu dans les vapes là.

_C'était Antoine, même s'il est tard je pense que je vais passer le voir.

_Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_ Non non ! Il vient juste de terminer son nouvel épisode et …

La jeune fille sourit :

_ Ok, j'ai compris, amuse-toi bien et fais pas trop de bruit en rentrant. Je vais aller me recoucher, j'ai intérêt à être à peu près en forme pour les partiels demain. ''

Elle l'embrassa lentement et retourna dans la chambre. Mathieu la regarda partir et essaya de graver dans sa mémoire sa silhouette émaciée et les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'ils habitaient ensemble et Mathieu aimait cette relation simple et pudique. Bien que Léa soit légèrement plus jeune que lui, elle était brillante, mesurée et très ouverte d'esprit. Elle avait une peau blanche presque diaphane et de long cheveux blonds qui encadraient un visage rond dont les yeux brun révélaient une vive perspicacité _._ Leur couple et le lien fort qu'ils partageaient lui apportaient stabilité et épanouissement, des éléments qui lui avaient souvent manqués par le passé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le youtuber n'avait pas vu les minutes défiler.

'' _Merde, ce psychopathe n'aime pas qu'on le fasse attendre. J'ai plutôt intérêt à me magner le cul si je veux avoir une chance de chopper le dernier bus '_ '

En passant devant son frigo, il prit tout de même le temps de s'arrêter pour prendre deux packs de bière.

* * *

Antoine était à sa fenêtre et guettait l'arrivée de son confrère avec impatience. Il avait préparé son ordinateur, ses bières, et des vieux restes de chips miraculeusement sauvés de la décomposition. Il ne manquait plus que lui et l'attente contribuait à rendre le rewiever nerveux. Il ne faut pas 107 ans pour traverser la capitale quand même ! Quand il entendit enfin Mathieu frapper à la porte, il lui cria d'entrer, sans se soucier de ses voisins, et le plus petit pénétra dans l'appartement avec enthousiasme à la manière d'une tornade.

_ '' Bah alors tu me le montres ? s'exclama vivement Mathieu. Puis en avisant les cernes du chevelu : Wow, t'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ? T'as une tête à faire peur…

Antoine éluda la remarque : Ouais je le lance. Prêt ?

_Vas-y ! ''

Lorsque que le fruit de son dur labeur démarra, Antoine scruta -non sans discrétion- les moindres réactions de son compagnon. Celui-ci approuvait ,souriait ou riait au fil des différentes répliques que lançait l'homme aux cheveux presque vivants qui s'agitait à l'écran. Pendant les 40 minutes que durait son nouvel épisode, Antoine fut sur des charbons ardents. Cette vidéo lui avait coûté plusieurs mois de travail assez épuisants et la réaction de son collègue comptait beaucoup pour lui **.** Après le visionnage, les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, comme si leur esprit avait été happé par l'écran. Ce fut Mathieu qui sorti le premier de son mutisme :

''Ouah… Euh… Franchement, ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Comme tous les autres épisodes bien sûr, mais là on sent que sur celui-ci tu es … passé à un niveau supérieur ? En tout cas, de mon point de vue, je le perçois comme ça !''

Antoine resta un moment interdit face aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Un niveau supérieur ? Carrément ? Il était évidemment fier de sa vidéo mais ne s'attendait pas à de pareilles éloges venant du schizophrène. Il savait qu'il évoluait à chaque épisode de What the Cut ?!, mais à ce point **,** pour celui-ci ? Ça paraissait irréel à ces yeux. Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Mathieu de faire de tels compliments.

Soudain conscient qu'il fixait son collègue depuis un peu trop longtemps, il bafouilla des remerciements rapides mais sincères à son adresse. Pour dissiper la gêne grandissante, il lui proposa d'ouvrir le pack de bières apporté par ce dernier et lui tendit même son bol de chips douteuses. Ils passèrent ainsi de longues heures à discuter des extraits dérangés qu'Antoine avait traité, tout en vidant tranquillement les caisses d'alcool. A mesure que le temps passait et que les cadavres de bouteilles de bières s'empilaient sur le sol, le discours entre les deux comparses se faisait de plus en plus abstrait et tout fut bientôt noyé dans les brumes de l'alcool **.** Jusqu'à que celles-ci embrouillèrent un peu trop l'esprit caché sous la toison du grand psychopathe.

''_ … Merci...

_Pardon ?! Pourquoi ?

_… Pour tellement de trucs…"

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Mathieu qui sentit alors son souffle alcoolisé caresser sa joue. Celui-ci remarqua aussi deux grands yeux d'un brun profond le fixer derrière un voile éthylique déroutant. Plus Antoine dévisageait Mathieu, plus ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise, même s'il était conscient du taux d'alcool excessif présent dans les veines d _e_ son ami. Ils étaient là, figés, se fixant et attendant chacun une réaction, un signe venant de l'autre. L'esprit de Mathieu commençait lui aussi à céder sous la pression. Le fait que le chevelu ne cessait de se rapprocher n'arrangeait en rien son état. Mille questions l'envahirent et se mirent à tourner inlassablement dans son crâne sans qu'il ne puisse se soustraire au regard insistant d'Antoine : Qu'entendait-il par "tellement de trucs" ? Qu'avait-il fait de si important pour lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à dire quoi que ce soit ? Mais tente quelque chose abruti ! Si ça continu il va t'...

Lorsque que la tension atteignit son paroxysme, le détenteur de l'incroyable masse capillaire s'écroula.

* * *

 _FIN DU CHAPITRE 1_

 _Voilà, on espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à nous écrire une petite review pour nous dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on en tiendra évidemment compte pour la suite afin de nous améliorer !_

 _-BONUS- fin alternative et délirante de Luffy_

 _/!\ Ce passage est susceptible de choquer quelques personnes /!\_

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Mathieu qui reçut alors une bouffée de souffle alcoolisé en pleine tronche , le faisant reculer et atterrir sur les bouteilles en verre à côté du canapé. Trop bourré pour se relever, Mathieu connut une lente agonie de plus de 10 heures pendant lesquelles il se vida de son sang. A son réveil, Antoine Daniel découvrit le corps inanimé de son ami baignant dans une mare rouge à ses pieds. Avant qu'il ait pu dire "AAAAAAAAAAHHH" il s'était déjà masturbé sur feu Mathieu, avait filmé ses exploits et posté la vidéo sur Youtube en l'intitulant " Je préfère Salut Les Geeks". A l'heure où nous écrivons ces mots, Antoine Daniel est toujours hospitalisé dans l'établissement psychiatrique de La Petite Patate, situé dans la ville de Moncul. FIN


End file.
